It was a wonderful day in Hinata Sou
by urgin
Summary: Can girls be TOO abusive to Keitaro? Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina – it's a property of Ken Akamatsu. 

Author 's Notes: this fanfic refers to manga version of Love Hina and it starts just before Volume 9 – though the beginning is kind of similar the rest is really changed. It is a darkfic so everyone that can't tolerate a little physic and psychological violence shouldn't read it – don't hurt yourself, people. R&R if you want, really personal things may be mailed to urgin@inbox.ru. See you in the next chapter.

It was a wonderful day in Hinata Sou, sun was shining, sky was clear and high, birds were chirping and flowers were blooming, the whole nature seemed to be happy and joyful. And the manager of Hinata Inn that has just woken up was really happy to live too. He had his reasons – being a Toudai student is a very nice thing isn't it? This time it was not a dream, it was quite real! However the way Keitaro was expressing his happiness… jumping all over the roof singing and shouting – it was rather excessive. On the other hand – who cares about it until it doesn't concern him personally. 

Meanwhile one person was concerned. For Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno this day wasn't that happy, because yesterday she was fired from her hundredth job – a really nice festival and this morning she was woken up by a phone call from some of her old friends saying that she owed them a lot of money for a really long time and he needed them badly now. All this was pretty life-assuring so the mood of our Foxy at the moment was as low as her morals. And seeing someone so cheerful made her really envious and mean.

So when Keitaro as usual slipped and fell from the roof Kitsune went to his lying form and started a conversation with a disgusted expression on her face:

"What are you doing, idiot? Do you want to break some bones and go to hospital? You want to miss your classes and leave your univercity? Though you are a real idiot so all this is normal. A perverted, slow and stupid person like you just cannot enter Toudai, so if you have passed exams something else must happen to prevent you from going there. Maybe your immortality should take a break while you'll be falling here tomorrow – that should be a solution."

Her expression became even more disgusted and she turned away to leave.

"I don't understand how could you pass at all. You must have cheated somehow because you are too stupid to do anything right let alone passing Toudai exams. Tell me, what kind of trick did you use?"

Kitsune waited for a moment then continued:

"Ah never mind. Anyway I wouldn't report about it. Be grateful that I do it without a price – just because we are "old friends". Goodbye loser, see you in the kitchen. Ah, by the way - don't forget to poke your head into Naru's room, all of us must have your usual fun this morning. See ya!"

Saying this Foxy went away mumbling something. Keitaro could only hear words "hope, idiocy, contagious and doomed". It wasn't really hard to understand the rest. All the happiness of poor kanrinin was lost now. Normally his tenant's attacks either physical or psychological didn't scathe him.

He would just accept it as something like payment for staying around this beautiful people. And knowing that he caused it though usually unintentional helped him to live this way. Deep inside his heart he knew that no one ever really wanted to kill or insult him – it was just a form of playing.

But this time everything was wrong. Keitaro could feel the hate and fury emanating from usually neutral Foxy and this made him to believe that she really meant everything she said. She really wanted to insult him, not just play with words as usual. This realization penetrated past his soul armor and left a big scratch in his soul. He just couldn't forgive and forget this outburst like he usually did. He was really hurt this time. 

Sad and a bit depressed now Keitaro stood up, brushed himself and went to the kitchen. He noticed that his body hurt a bit more than yesterday though today he fell on a softer place but didn't pay attention to it. He had more important things to think about at the moment.

When Kitsune was going to enter the dorm she suddenly stopped asked herself about what she have ust done. Of course it really helped her to get over her frustration and pity for herself, but wasn't she too harsh? An idea of apologizing almost appeared in her mind, but then it was replaced by some other – "What are you thinking about, it's the Keitaro so he can endure everything. No need to do something as stupid as apologizing – he will be fine anyway." Totally calmed and relaxed now Kitsune sighed and went to her room to prepare for breakfast.

Speaking about breakfast – usually it was already prepared at this time but today Hinata Sou's beautiful shef Shinobu Maehara was having troubles with even simplest tasks – yesterday she was suddenly dragged in the fight between her parents. They tried to make up and go somewhere together but it ended just like it usually ends – they quarreled about something small and Shinobu couldn't endure this – she ran back to Hinata Sou and cried all night and she couldn't still recover from her misery and grief. She overslept a bit and now she tried to make the breakfast in time – but she wasn't especially successful. 

When Keitaro was passing by the kitchen with his mind clouded with dark thoughts he saw young sad girl. Seeing someone even more unhappy then himself made him forget his own troubles. He felt really terrible just a moment before and he didn't want someone else to feel the same. So Kanrinin pulled himself together and went to the "rescue mission". He approached Shinobu with the sweetest smile he could give and asked:

"What's up, Shinobu-chan? Is something wrong? What can I do for you?"

But his smile wasn't sweet enough – his bad condition made it look a bit like a grin and Shinobu was seeing everything through black glass at the moment. She couldn't understand he was trying to do – to laugh at her or to help her and suddenly decided to let her pain, misery and grief out in one burst of anger.

"And what you can do? Just pat me on my head and say it'll be ok? It's useless because it won't! Whatever you say it won't be ok! Your words wouldn't get my parents back together! You can't do anything so don't bother me. Get out from here!"

Totally confused and really hurt Keitaro tried to understand the situation, but…

"But Shinobu-chan, I…"  
Slap.

"I told you to get out of here! Can't you see that I don't want to hear you right now! So get the hell out of here!"

Hit.

Keitaro was punched hard enough to fly away from the kitchen. Standing up from the floor he was thinking why did it happen. Was there any truth in Shinobu's accusations? Was he really that useless? Maybe both Shinobu and Kitsune were right? Considering all this he crowled away. Completely worn by her outburst Shinobu fell on the floor and watched Keitaro leaving. Her bad feelings almost left her but then she suddenly understood what she has done. She wanted to chase Keitaro and say that she was sorry for all this but she couldn't – she was too weak to do it. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "Sempai, what have I done!"

Meanwhile Kaolla Su was having a really bad mood – her older brother once again informed her about duties of the princess, that she ought to go back to her country and all such staff. It wasn't something Su didn't know and such information was sent to her once a year with one of her brother's weekly letters. Still it hurt her every time she received one of this letters. Suddenly crawling Keitaro figure appeared in a hallway and Su understood, what'll help her to overcome her crisis. She definitely wanted to have some fun and her plaything has just arrived. Crying "Neesan no baka" she jumped to Keitaro and kicked him really hard. Then again and again. She was beating crap out from Keitaro but she saw her brother that made her angry once again. Keitaro who was already pretty damaged today – both physically and psychologically tried to stop her but didn't succeeded in it. When Su decided that she had enough fun she left Keitaro and left for her breakfast. Slowly getting up poor Kanrinin asked:

"Su, am I only a plaything and punching bag for you?"

"Of course, what else do you think you can be?" – came mindless response from a young "Not an Indian". – "And I like you for that very much!"

Then she left. All remaining strength left poor boy and he fell again. His body hurt a lot but it was nothing compared to the pain dealt to his soul. The people who liked him – or was he only dreaming about it – turned away from him. Maybe they were right and he was worth turning away? Or maybe they were just a bunch of idiots who couldn't understand simplest things? What in the hell happened to the world around him? How much more his luck could sink?

His last question was answered immediately as he heard loud footsteps and saw Motoko Aoyama. Her looks told him that he is going to be beat up again and noticing the rage waves emanating form her made him unsure about surviving this time. He couldn't understand what made Motoko mad this time, but this question was answered fast too.

"URASHIMA!!! I always thought that you are a pervert but doing THIS to our poor Shinobu – even scum wouldn't go this low! You will not escape your death this time!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't do anything to her, it was she…"  
"LIAR! If it is not your fault that she is lying on kitchen floor crying and saying Keitaro then I'm a Santa Claus. Enough talking – get what you deserve, damned pervert! Hiiken Zankusen!"

Several mighty blows destroyed many Hinata's walls, made many holes in the floor and left many wounds on his body. It wasn't something he never went through but this time it was different. Whether Motoko was doing it setiously this time or something else happened, but Keitaro's body was really damaged this time. He could feel several bones twisting, his wounds bleed badly and it was a miracle that he was still able to breath – his rib cage was now almost broken. When Motoko decided that it was quite enough a punishment she stopped panting furiously. She didn't notice how hurt Keitaro was – after dealing with her he was looking like this almost every time, let alone internal wounds. Looking at Kanrinin's lying form she sighed and said:

"Ok, you got what you deserved now get out from here, I don't want to see you any more."

Keitaro tried to stand up and go away but broken bones couldn't hold the weight of his body and he fell again. Motoko saw it but she understood the situation in her own way"

"Pretending to be hurt too much? Telling me you can't walk? Alright I'll help you! Hiiken Zankusen!"

It wasn't the best idea in the world because already almost killed Keitaro broke several walls flying from Motoko's last blow and supposedly ended in Naru's room. But not only he flew in her room, he also knocked her down while she had very little clothing on. Of course Naru thought that poor guy was trying to take her by force – the result was predictable. 

"You bastard! Do you really think that just being Toudai student make you that attractive and manly? You are wrong! You shouldn't have done this! I will never forgive you! I hate you, asshole! Get out from here!"

Punch!

Naru's atomic punch made Keitaro hit the ceiling and fall right into his room through the hole. 

It was the last straw that broke camel's back. All his tenants hated him – very well then, they weren't worth to be liked by him too. He couldn't forgive all of them – it's ok because he doesn't need to forgive them. That heartless bitches meant nothing to him anymore. His kindness and forgiveness died and were replaced with rage and hate. His body hurt really much but this pain strangely didn't especially bother him. His hate and rage helped him to contain the pain. But this feelings increased because he was hurt. And the pain increased following them. This infinite loop was going to have an end and this end wouldn't be a pleasant one!


	2. Keitaro's corruption

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina – it's a property of Gonzo.

Author Notes: Thanks everyone for your many reviews, I'm really glad you liked it. Here is the next chapter - … - our poor kanrinin performs some fighting… Well you'll see by yourself. See you at the end of the chapter. Ja ne.

Meanwhile all girls gathered in the kitchen around crying Shinobu. Everyone was really concerned because the last person in the world they would like to see crying was her – small, innocent, dear Shinobu. They tried to calm her down and ask what Keitaro've done to her but they didn't really succeeded in it - after long crying she fell asleep leaving all of them puzzled about the things she was crying for. Motoko carried little girl to her room, then she returned and announced "Hinata Sou's council session". Today's topic was: "Keitaro and his behavior". The session went smoothly, everyone sharing their experience, blaming Keitato for all that happened this morning. The session was going to end by giving Keitaro some more beating and then forget about this whole thing. All of the girls were already not mad with him – Kitsune's mood became much better after yelling at Keitaro and messing up the council session, Su's went up constantly after Keitaro beating – well she could never be sad for a long time. Motoko – she already contained her feelings and didn't want to kill him any more, and as for Naru – she sometimes secretly enjoyed his popping up and seeing her underwear after all, and knowing that pushing her down wasn't his conscious deed – as it always was – made her forget the whole deal too. Suddenly Su asked innocently:

"Hey, I'm hungry, are we going to have a breakfast after all?"

Uncomfortable silence fell over the kitchen: with Shinobu down there were no one able to cook good – although Naru's skills improved a bit after returning from the Paparakeru island her food wasn't still looking good enough and Su's special country food was too curry for them to handle. Kitsune and Motoko just couldn't do a simple thing at kitchen, so they needed someone who could feed them right now. Naru, who was already calmed down about morning accident proposed an idea to have Keitaro cooking them many tasty food instead of giving him another beating and everyone approved of it.

So then girls decided to find Keitaro and tell him their decision. According to all morning accidents Keitaro must've been repairing some of the walls in Hinata Sou, so finding him wasn't a big deal. However when girls went through shattered corridors of the old Inn they saw no signs of Kanrinin doing his duties. This enraged Motoko again:

"What in the hell is this idiot thinking about, why didn't he repair all the damage done because of him? Looks like a little beating is going on anyway!"

Girls looked all over the Inn but couldn't find their lazy manager. Then Naru got a bright idea of checking his room.

"If he was really that lazy he would be lying on his futon at the moment, isn't it?"

They went to his room and Keitaro was really lying there, but he was lying on the floor under the hole in his instead of his bed. His eyes were closed his body was enfeebled so he was looking as if he was deeply asleep. However it wasn't true – closing his eyes and resting on the floor as good as he could helped him to ease the pain a bit. Girls looked at him with returning anger and disgust and asked:

"Hey idiot, are you going to lie down whole day or you will eventually remember your duties as the manager? When are you going to fix walls and floors? Poor Shinobu passed out so you'd better hurry and cook us something good if you don't want to have some more exercise!"

The first moment Keitaro heard this beautiful voices a part of his usual kindness appeared from nowhere, if only they've said some nice words about how sorry they are to hurt him like this and so on everything might have returned back, but… The words already escaped their mouths and nothing could be done about it anymore. Hurt again, enraged and hurt boy tried to be as polite as he could in this situation:

"Nothing of it was my fault so I won't do anything to clean it up. At the moment I'm a bit hurt so you'd better call an ambulance instead of going here and insulting me. Now get out of my room and don't you dare to come here any more without my permission."

To say that girls were shocked after hearing this words means to say nothing, if only they thought about it a bit more calmly they could've understood that something WAS wrong about their Kanrinin, but they didn't… Their reaction was quite predictable:

"You think that you need an ambulance? NOW you'll really need it!!! Hiiken Zankuusen!"

The mighty strike blew poor one's body into one of room's walls bringing enormous pain to his injuries. Normal human would already be dead – but it was Keitaro, not just a mere human. Though now his immortality was lost – it was replaced with great rage and hatred that helped him to sustain the pain and were fed by it altogether. Suddenly he felt a battle aura glowing around him, his rage putting a sort of protection on him and his hatred targeted the source of his pains – his damned annoying idiotic bitches – his darn tenants. He was going to show them how much they were wrong hurting him. "It would be a good lesson for them to learn he thought." Then a fearful smile appeared on his face, he slowly got up and started walking to them. Fractured foot bones rubbed against one another dealing him a great pain – but he was shielded from it now and the only effect was increasing his dark strength.

There was something scary in his slow approaching, Kitsune step back a bit, so did Su that was scared probably the first time in her whole life – she saw burning hell in the eyes of her manager. "Brother, what's wrong." – she whispered but not loud enough to Keitaro to hear. Naru and Motoko weren't afraid though – either they didn't see this hell or didn't pay attention to it. This idiot was asking for some beating – very well he was going to have it!

"What's up, Keitaro? Do you want to fight with us? Are you crazy or something?"

Keitaro didn't pay any attention to their words, he just wanted to get near to them and attack. All that he needed right now was to teach this bitches a small lesson. When he decided he went close enough he suddenly stopped. Girls were amazed and irritated by his behavior so they couldn't just stand there and wait:

"Naru atomic punch! Hiiken Zankuusen!"

This attack dispelled last remains of his good feelings towards the girls. Now nothing was going to stop him from beating them. 

"URASHIMA'S HELLBORN ATTACK!!!"

Both Naru and Motoko were really surprised that Keitaro managed to evade their attacks – he didn't even move a bit! Even more surprising was his own strike – big-sized great-fuelled high-energy fireballs. Two of them went towards their master's attackers, one – to the remaining two hostile neutrals. Motoko did her best to parry the ball with her katana – almost managing to do it, Naru was just hit and the other girls frightened to the death run away, being missed by the consuming fire. However Keitaro wasn't very skilled with his newly gained martial art so balls weren't THIS strong. Naru survived an impact loosing all her clothes as a price, Motoko was shocked and burnt a bit but still combatable anyway. She saw her Sempai lying unconscious on the floor, other girls retreating at full speed and decided to get out too. But Keitaro didn't want it – he hasn't got his fun with Motoko yet. He prepared himself for another fireball when Kendo girl fought back:

"Rockbreaker secret technic!"

This time Keitaro's protection couldn't take all dealt damage and he was sent flying to the same damn wall again. When he got up girls were already gone. "Very well," he thought to himself, "at least one of them got my lesson. If only others would appear here once again, they'd get it too."

Saying this he fell back on the floor – human body can withstand some pain for a short period of time (remember Bersercers) but eventually it would return. So it did at that very moment – it returned to Keitaro, and crashed his nerve system – he passed out due to the great pain shock he got. His wounds internal and external were too much for a human to tolerate. By the way he got a several internal bleedings, that was going to kill him in few hours. But he didn't care about all that at the moment because he was in a totally another world. He was dreaming and there everything was back to how it used to be: girls liked him, he liked girls, Naru playfully punched him for being pervert and then let him in her room to study. There were no hate, no real violence, everyone was happy and lovely. This was the way his life should be and he longed to remain in his dreams… forever…"

Shinobu jumped from her bed in her room panting furiously. She had seen one of the most terrible nightmares in her life – she yelled at Keitaro-sempai and even hit him and then he left her. The worst of it was that he was trying to help her at the moment. Thanks gods it was only a dream. But hold on for a bit – she didn't hear her alarms clock and it means that she overslept and all tenants are waiting impatiently for their breakfast! Young shef needed to hurry and make it now to feed people relying on her cooking skills. 

Suddenly something bad entered her mind – she wasn't in her pajamas and the time was too late for her to oversleep. It meant that she was having not just a nightmare – it was a real thing! She must have fixed all bad she has done now and make it quick! Shinobu got up and hurried to her Sempai's room. It was closed and a bit burnt – because of a fireball Keitaro threw at Kitsune and Su. Just when young girl was about to enter she felt very scared all of a sudden. She weekly pushed a door to slide and this sounds made Keitaro to return to the real world from his fantasies – you can guess it wasn't nice experience – having all that pain after total tranquility, so Kanrinin was already enraged and decided to attack whoever it was for his foolish act. He turned his head to the door to see which of his bastard tenants was going to have hers lessons now. Seeing however poor scared Shinobu desperately trying to push herself to enter his room he managed to contain his attack for a bit. He decided to get rid of her without using his force and shouted:

"What in hell do you need here? Why can't you leave me alone? Get out of my room before I'll need to stand up and finish you!"

It was too much for poor Shinobu to handle, her fears overcame her and she just ran for her life out from there. Glad about his getting this problem out of his way Keitaro lay back still, closed his eyes and fell into his fantasy world once again. Meanwhile scared girl ran to the hall where she was caught by Motoko's strong arms:

"Shinobu-chan? It's great you are safe here, did this bastard do anything bad to you again? I'll get him next time for sure! Ok lets go now."

"Where are we going Motoko-sempai?"

"To the third session of our council of course! This damn Urashima is such a troublemaker! But this time he'll receive a lesson that'll teach him how not to make us into troubles any more!"

Completely confused Shinobu didn't resist and soon she was sitting in around a small lamp with all other tenants listening to their conversation. And the conversation just was not going to end good.

Author's Notes:

Hello again everyone, I'm back as promised. Two things about continuing me story: First – I won't be able to continue until 31.01.03, sorry – I'm going to a place that doesn't have an internet… Second – my story originally consists of THREE chapters, but actually there would be round six or seven. Try to guess why is it so! Ah nevermind a guessing contest – I'll just have several endings. I know that at the moment I have ideas for four totally different endings, and all of them would be posted one by one chapters three to six. All that I can say about endings – first would be sad, second – insanely, third – strange and fourth – happy. If you'd like to give me some more ideas you are welcome at urgin@inbox.ru. It's time to end this very note, so thanks again for all your reviews, R&R me more – it really makes me happy! Arigatou gosaimasu minna-sama! Ja!


	3. Indifference

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina – it's a property of Ken Akamatsu.

Author Notes: Hi there I'm eventually back. Here is the first ending of my story, and I'm warning that it would be really sad so everyone who can't bear with dying heroes etc shouldn't read it. So we begin, see you at the end of the chapter.

Completely confused Shinobu didn't resist and soon she was sitting in around a small lamp with all other tenants listening to their conversation. And the conversation just was not going to end constructive.

Everyone wasn't listening to one another, Motoko and Naru insisted that Keitaro must be dealt with, Su and Kitsune wanted to leave him alone, Shinobu tried to say something but was ignored. Girls shouted and quarreled for an hour but still they couldn't come to any conclusion. After all Kitsune and Su won so everyone agreed to just ignore their idiotic manager and wait for him to apologize. Shinobu tried to persuade everyone to go and talk with him but failed. Then she tried to go there herself but was stopped by Motoko:

"Don't go there, Shinobu, he doesn't deserve your concern. Besides you can get hurt if you try to talk to him – he is too unstable right now. Just ignore him for some time and I'm sure he'll be 

ok. Soon we'll see our good old kanrinin again. Just wait for a while."

Shinobu couldn't resist and surrendered. All the tenants acted as they decided – just ignored the fact that Keitaro existed. It was the best they could do at the moment, they thought and continued living their own lives to the end of the day. Then they went to sleep hoping that tomorrow everything will be fine and Hinata Inn will be a happy and nice place again. But this wasn't meant to happen.

Next morning was as beautiful as previous one. Girls woke up in very high moods and the events of yesterday didn't seem so bad to them any more. Kitsune, Su and Shinobu have already overcome their problems and didn't have any problems to worry about now. Hinata Sou's young shef stood up early in he morning as usual, cooked a tasty and marvelous looking breakfast and invited everyone in the kitchen. Yawning girls went downstairs and took their seats at the table. But something was wrong – their manager wasn't with them. While eating their breakfast girls talked about missing Keitaro and tried to decide what to do next. Their conversation was suddenly interrupted when Haruka-san entered the building with her usual cigarette in her mouth and bored looks on her face:

"Have you seen my nephew recently? I've got a matter to discuss right now. Do you know where is he?"

Girls answered in chorus that Keitaro must be in his room sleeping. Then they suddenly understood that it was a golden opportunity they just couldn't miss and decided to escort Haruka-san. It was a nice excuse to get into kanrinin's room and talk to him. And so they did, all tenants of Hinata Sou and Haruka went to the manager's room and asked if they could go in. But there was no answer. They thought that silence is a sign of consent and entered the room. It was very dark, the walls were burned and damaged by battle of yesterday and everything in the room seemed untouched since it happened. And there lied Keitaro in the same place in the same position, motionless and wordless. Haruka, startled by situation called him:

"Keitaro, get up please we have a matter to discuss." But she received no answer. She called again and again but no word escaped young man's mouth. Then someone turned on the lights and collective scream could be heard several miles away from Hinata Sou – their manager lied in a pool of his own blood. His hands were clenched in fists and the expression on his pale face was as if he was tortured in hell before the death – such a mix of pain and hatred couldn't exist on the surface of the Earth. Girls immediately rushed to him but it was a way too late – he was already dead for a long time. 

Next three hours could hardly be remembered by any of Hinata tenants, they were screaming, trying to wake up Keitaro, calling him and crying. Then someone of the girls took enough hold of herself to call an ambulance. At the moment of doctor's arrival everyone was already exhausted and psychic at the same time. They pleaded him to say that everything will be ok and Keitaro will be soon back with them. Only Haruka wasn't taking part in this collective madness, but her usual bored looks couldn't disguise deep pain she was in. After seeing wounds on kanrinin's body doctor insisted on calling the police and reporting a case of murder. At first girls didn't want to do it – they really believed that it was a kind of bad dream or some sort of trick and didn't want to bother policemen, but doctor didn't leave them any choice and they agreed in the end. The police arrived also and tried to investigate the matter but were unsuccessful because all girls were not in condition to be questioned and other evidences were destroyed by their attempts to revive Keitaro. Anyway they sealed manager's room and put all girls into police office. Seeing their condition policemen decided to let them rest for a while and question them later. 

Next morning the police began interrogation of Hinata Sou's tenants and the case was closed that evening. Officer in charge understood that its features were very strange and didn't try to do anything to girls – after some conversation with Haruka-san he understood that no punishment was needed for them – their future fate already was the best punishment. Keitaro's body was taken to the morgue and date of burial was announced but girls could hardly understand anything of that – they still didn't want to believe that Keitaro was dead and it was final. Then the reality crashed them like a 100 tons rock.

Everyone was dealing with this problem in her own way. They wanted to run away from the fact of Keitaro's death, they tried to do things they thought would help… but they were only destroying themselves – Motoko started to exercise twenty hours a day too busy even to eat, Naru just sat in her room hugging her Liddo-kun and crying bitterly, Shinobu didn't come out of her dream about Keitaro being alive and pretended that he just went to visit his family – she even wanted to call them and ask when is he going back but was stopped by Haruka-san. Speaking about Haruka – she tried not to show her emotions but failed – even her cold mask polished by year's use couldn't cover grief, pain and a bit of anger directed to people that killed her dear nephew. But she was much more mature then all girls summed up and she could bear her pain. Kitsune began to drink so much that no normal person could hold. She woke up drunk, drank even more and passed out early in the evening. Su shut herself in her room and began to build some great and powerful device not bothering to eat and sleep. Shinobu tried to feed other tenants but gave up eventually and cooked only for herself and Haruka-san, who decided to stay there and look after the girls for some time. Mutsumi who came to chat with Haruka was also very sad and totally out of her usual self. She felt a bit of guilt too because she knew somehow that if only anyone was there to support Keitaro, to ease down his anger, to look at him with loving eyes in the surrounding madness nothing would have happened (and it was quite true – but it did happen). She tried to talk with girls, to ease their pain, to help them at least a bit but they could hardly hear her and completely couldn't understand, so she gave up quickly and afterwards left the building forever. 

Keitaro was buried in a week after his death. Everyone found enough strength to come and say goodbye to him – even Shinobu. They didn't find many people at the ceremony – just his parents, some of their friends, Shirai and Haitani who were very startled and tried to keep as much away from girls as possible as if they were real murderers. Grandma Hina also came supported by a strange girl dressed in black dress and black hat with a black cat around her. Her cold eyes didn't show anything, but whenever the girl would catch a glance of Hinata tenant her cold stare would turn into death-promising one. Coughing and gasping Grandma Hina introduced the girl as Urashima Kanako – Keitaro's little sister and then told them that her heartstrike was too bad and she shouldn't speak much, so the rest of the talk was handled by Kanako. Icily she announced that all girls were still permitted to live in Hinata Sou and the building itself would stay as dormitory at least for some time, but girls needed to choose a new kanrinin. Haruka could help them for some time but she had her tea house to run. Afterwards she lowered her voice and added that in her opinion they didn't have a right to live at all, let alone occupy Hinata Sou, but her grandmother was too kind-hearted, so until she stays in this world (which wouldn't be too long now – thanks to you girls) they could live there. Crashed by this news too girls quickly said their last goodbye to Keitaro (Shinobu of course didn't believe he was dead and said: 'Goodbye, see you soon!') and returned to Hinata Sou. 

Several days passed after Keitaro's funeral and the situation was going worse and worse – girls continued to torture themselves each in her own way – Kitsune was drinking, Motoko – fighting, Naru – sitting in her room and not letting anyone to enter, Su just returned to building her device and only Shinobu pretended that nothing bad has happened and tried to live on – lying to herself. They just couldn't live through this – their guilt won't let them do it. They were all murderers after all. Maybe it was all an accident but still… They killed one of their dearest persons in the world with their own hands and now grandma Hina was going to die too because of this loss. It is not easy to forgive yourself for such things. Haruka understood that they will soon break apart and tried to look after all of them as good as possible, but she failed. 

On the nine's day Naru was found in her room. She didn't commit a suicide – her heart just stopped beating because she couldn't see a reason for her life to continue. She prayed strongly that her beloved would return to her (yes, she finally understood that she loved Keitaro – it didn't take her several volumes of manga to realize it) but he didn't. And now she didn't want to live here any more, but if she only could meet him in another world… So there was nothing more to hold her here. Everyone in Hinata Sou wasn't surprised though – it was quite expected (yep, it is sad but so it is), but they still mourned for her too, adding more weight to their own guilt. Kitsune completely annihilated by her best friend's death beat up her own drinking record and died of liver explosion (her liver literally exploded from the amount of sake she drank) three days later. Shinobu persuaded herself that Naru went to see her parents and Kitsune went to sad vacation, so that they'll return in some time and continued living happily. Motoko couldn't stand such losses, her mind was damaged, she was lost and some strange thought occupied her mind – if only she could master Shinmen Rui she could change the situation back to normal. It was a stupid idea but it was her only hope to live on. But she couldn't imagine a way to do it. Suddenly she went to Kyoto and challenged her sister for a duel. During the fight something like demon possessed Motoko and tried to destroy her sister. Tsuruko used Shinmen Rui special technique and vanquished it, but Motoko suddenly died too – as if her heart was torn apart and her soul and body were completely consumed by the demon. 

After Motoko's death Haruka quit Hinata Sou because she couldn't bear this any more leaving it to Shinobu – Su was still shut in her own room. Grandma Hina died in several days – she deeply cared for all girls and the loss of her precious ones finished her good. Kanako immediately tried to evict remaining girls but was driven away by Su's army of mecha Tama's. Then young technician proudly presented her glorious device she was working at for the last month – a time machine. She decided to go back in time before Keitaro was driven mad and to try to solve that problem before it appears. She pushed Shinobu from the house telling her that the machine was a bit unstable so there was a small risk of explosion and then disappeared in Hinata Sou. Two minutes later a huge blast completely wiped away the whole building – Su happened to hit that 'small chance'… After that Shinobu, seeing the house where she lived the best years of her life completely destroyed lost her last connection to real world and was put in mental hospital without a chance (and a need) to return to 'normal' life.

So this dream has ended and it has ended not in a proper way. Lovers didn't have a chance to achieve their happiness… Girls didn't accomplish anything in their lives dying effortlessly and stupidly for their great mistake… It wasn't meant to happen this way. Whose fault was it? The answer is up to you…

A/N: I'm really sorry for the long wait but it just happened that I couldn't finish this chapter for a long time. However it is over now and I'm doing the next one. I can't tell when it would be posted – I just don't know myself yet but I'll try to make it as soon as possible. Back to the story – my first ending was a sad one as I promised, wasn't it? The next would be even worse I assure you. So I state again: for everyone who can't bear with dying heroes and so on shouldn't read my next chapter. Reviews, flames and praises are highly welcome. If anyone would like to ask me something – my email is always open for you guys: urgin@inbox.ru. See you.


	4. Insanity

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina – it's a property of Ken Akamatsu.

A/N: Here I am again, now with the second ending. It would be bad enough so don't read blah-blah-blah. Ok, continuing the story:

Completely confused Shinobu didn't resist and soon she was sitting in around a small lamp with all other tenants listening to their conversation. And the conversation just was not going to end constructive.

Everyone wasn't listening to one another, Motoko and Naru insisted that Keitaro must be dealt with, Su and Kitsune wanted to leave him alone, Shinobu tried to say something but was ignored. Girls shouted and quarreled for an hour but still they couldn't come to any conclusion. After all Motoko and Naru won so everyone agreed that the stupidity of their kanrinin must be dealt with. Shinobu tried to defend him but failed. The procession lead by two enraged fighters marched through the halls of Hinata Sou and stopped near Keitaro's door. They were preparing to open the door and storm into the room but young man, hearing their footsteps and understanding what they were going to do and tried to get rid of them verbally:

"Hey, get out of there stupid bitches. I don't want to hear or see you in my room and I don't want to get up and kick you out of it, so go away and don't bother me anymore."

Of course girls weren't pleased with such a welcome so they bashed into the room and circled their victim. Only Shinobu stayed out of his room – she didn't want to take part in damaging her love (maybe just a crush but still…) so she just observed from the entrance. Girls stared at Keitaro for a bit and then "conversation" began:

"What do you think you are doing lying here lazily – you should be performing your duties as a kanrinin!!!"

"Stand up when you talk to a woman!"

"And you better apologize to all of us for your crazy words and doings this morning or we won't forgive you!"

"Yeah and you'd be ready to receive a good beating for it, so prepare!"

"By the way, Keitaro, where is my 10000 yen weekly loan?"

"Mecha-tama is gonna get you!"

Keitaro said nothing to stop them; he just waited impatiently for them to end. When girls said everything they wanted and began to wait for Keitaro explanations, he started his own speech:

"Are you finished? Then I'll answer you all – I'm not in a mood to do anything right now, so do it yourself if you want! I don't see any woman worth standing up in this room and I won't apologize for anything – you deserve every single word and action!! If you'd try to give me a beating you'll regret it to the very near end of your life!!! Kitsune – you'd better repay ME several hundreds thousands or you are moving out of this damned Inn and not returning while I'm alive!!!!! That concerns you Su and your meacha-tamas! Now get the hell out of here – I don't want to throw you away – and be grateful for this - you damned arrogant and ugly bitches!!!!!"

Shinobu fell on the floor near Keitaro's room crying – she's never heard such an ugly quarrel in her life – even her parents' ones weren't this bad. Girls' mouths were opening more and more as his tirade continued and the expression on their faces at the end was a great one – mix of shock and anger – and coming insanity. Then came their reaction:

"You damned bastard!"

"You idiot! Naru Atomic Punch!!!"

"Urashima – you've got it! Hiiken Zankusen!!! "

"Mecha-tamas – attack!!!"

Keitaro's already damaged body was put into some more stress. He definitely didn't like it! Lying near his destroyed wall Keitaro suddenly felt something rising in him. His pain became his energy. He wanted his enemies to feel it and share it with him. And he felt enough strength inside to do it. One more try and he won't need to see these mugs any more. Standing up, staying on his broken legs and looking in the monsters' faces he said:

"You've got it!!!"

Then he embraced his pain, took all of it and then threw in their direction forming a huge fire blast:

"Urashima hell born strike!!!"

Doing this Keitaro hurt himself even more but he didn't care – it was even good because it gave him extra energy. Girls however didn't feel good about this, they tried to avoid the strike – Naru and Kitsune successfully, Su – almost, Motoko stood up to defend others and was knocked down – she deflected most of it but even the remaining part was strong enough. Seeing that not all of the girls got enough of his attention, bloody eyed fire-engulfed Keitaro winched in pain and then repeated his attack:

"Urashima hell born double strike!!!"

This time fireball was even bigger and it almost killed all the girls. They were alive though - lying shocked and burned all around his room but still alive. Keitaro was almost killed by the attack too but he was still moving and feeling – pain and hatred towards these ugly damned creatures that dealt this pain. He didn't care for his life – he only wanted to see them dying - but he couldn't direct his rage and pain any more, so he used his very last weapon without any hesitance:

"Urashima hell born inferno suicide!!!"

 Flame tongues consumed everything in his room – remaining furniture, his belongings, bodies of girls and himself. Nothing remained untouched. Collective scream of pain could be heard several miles away from Hinata Sou but nobody took any care – it became pretty noisy this days. However outside his room nothing could really indicate what kind of forces were released inside. This applied to Shinobu also – she was outside his room after all. Young girl collapsed near the door when she heard the scream and wouldn't get up for several minutes. When Shinobu gained enough strength to look into his room she saw only ashes and several piles of fried meat. The sight and smell made her scream for mercy from the gods. But she only received it in form of instant fainting. Even after all this the Inn didn't get on fire so Shinobu didn't burn with it – she sadly remained alive. But her fragile little mind didn't survive the impact – when she was found by Haruka-san half an hour later she was in coma. And she never went out of it. 

The things that followed this incident were pretty uninteresting – all tenants were said to be burned to death because of the fire started by loose electronics connection. Haruka immediately shut Hinata Sou and put a "For sail" mark on it - she didn't want to run a place where her best friends met such cruel death and there were no alternative manager now. Grandma Hina was informed about whole business and she hardly survived this news – last hopes for bright future of her grandson shattered and her beloved tenants dead – and the blow ripped off remaining years of her life reducing it to only a month more. Mutsumi has forever lost her smile constantly remembering her now dead friends, but she managed to live on and even got a family, but she wasn't really happy there because she always imagined Keitaro instead of her husband. Shinobu was healed in the best worlds' clinics but she still didn't return to this harsh world and died in the age of seventeen never leaving coma. Haruka married Seta and went away with him finding at least a bit of happiness in her life.

And the mystery of Hinata Sou's tenants' death was never solved. Official report couldn't explain everything that happened and with Shinobu's condition only real witness was useless. Nevertheless all the super countries' investigation agencies (like CIA or MI-6) were desperately trying to find a solution for several years – everyone needs a weapon that can toast one room and only one room – but they couldn't. There were no such portable power sources known. They were wrong though – each of us has such power, we just don't know how to use it. Though one young Japanese man managed to…

Never underestimate the power of soul!!!

Author Notes: Well, thanks for bearing with me for so long. The worst parts of my story are over at last. Next chapter is suitable for reading for almost anyone – except for hardcore original storyline lovers. It would be a strange ending now if anyone has already forgot. I don't know for sure how soon I'll post it so please be patient. Until the next time, Ja ne!


	5. compassion

Author note: Sorry for a long wait – guess I'm a bad writer because my writer blocks usually last for months… Anyway here I am with the fifth chapter – the third 'strange' ending of my story. Some of the reviewers told me things concerning Shinobu's great role in this ending and they were right – it was the original idea of it. Anyway enough of this ranting lets start with the story:

Completely confused Shinobu didn't resist and soon she was sitting in around a small lamp with all other tenants listening to their conversation. And the conversation just was not going to end constructive.

Everyone wasn't listening to one another, Motoko and Naru insisted that Keitaro must be dealt with, Su and Kitsune wanted to leave him alone, Shinobu tried to say something but was ignored. Girls shouted and quarreled for an hour but still they couldn't come to any conclusion. Shinobu at last got tired of it and decided to go and speak to sempai alone. She felt herself very guilty for hitting him and saying all bad words so she tried to undo some damage. 

Cautiously she sneaked away from the council and headed to the Kanrinin's room. Her fears left her for a bit after staying with her friends and now she could at least to try to talk with Keitaro not crying and running away instantly. Now there she was – in front of her sempai's room and she didn't want to retreat. She forcefully opened the door and took a step inside… completely frozen by the looks of the room! Broken furniture, fire marks, damaged walls, spilt liquid on the floor and lying in a rather uncomfortable position near a wall Keitaro's figure… I think it's enough to scare a 15 years old neat and polite girl. But something (or someone?) helped Shinobu to fight her fears, she bravely made a step, then next one, next one… and then she was frozen again – she felt a smell of blood in the air and sudden realization hit her mind – sempai was really hurt and bleeding and she needed to help him somehow. She was torn apart between desires to go get a first aid kit and to try to go comfort Keitaro, and eventually the latter won (with some help from her inner voice though). She made last steps, kneeled near young boy's lying form and put her hand on his shoulder as lightly as she could. 

Her footsteps were so light that Keitaro didn't actually know someone was in his room until this gentle touch and was a bit surprised. He didn't know how to react at first, but then his pain and negative emotions instructed him:

"Whoever it is you'd better get the hell out of here! If you don't leave at once I'm gonna get up and kick you out using some FORCE!"

Shinobu was now scared to death and her legs were completely frozen so she couldn't "get the hell out of here" even if she wanted. She had nothing to loose so she decided to start a  conversation:

"Sempai, it's me, Shinobu, don't you remember me?"

Keitaro's memory immediately showed him all the humiliation he has gone through this morning, especially Shinobu's part in it, so he answered sarcastically:

"Ah, Shinobu? A small crying girl, who beat the hell out of me for trying to comfort you? Well I do remember you very good. The question is what will I do considering the facts I remember?"

Saying this Keitaro began to stand up. He wanted to drive her away and rest some more – he really needed this. Meanwhile Shinobu was fighting with herself once again – she wanted to run away but something deep inside didn't let her do it. She needed to explain everything to her sempai and beg for his forgiveness. So she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back on the floor, then took a deep breath and began:

"My dear sempai, please forgive me for my actions, I didn't want to hurt you, honestly, I was just lost and I didn't understand what I was doing! I've got some really bad time because I was caught in the middle of my parents' fight! Please, believe me I didn't want to tell you anything like that or hit you, it just… happened like this! I didn't mean anything! Please sempai, forgive me!" 

With each word Shinobu became sad more and more, then she began to cry and cried to the end of explanation. It brought some unpleasant memories from the morning in Keitaro's head, but this time everything was not like before: Shinobu really felt sorry and she tried to apologize. Suddenly this pleads achieved some success: her image as a damned witch was erased in Keitaro's mind (well, he could never be really angry with her, especially for a long time), the other images of his torturers faded also (though not disappeared), and generally Keitaro felt himself a bit more forgiving, thinking that girls weren't THAT bad after all… 

Some signs indicated that original Urashima Keitaro, shy, clumsy, kind-hearted and slow-minded person who never hurt a living being was returning to his body, everything must have been ok now – but there came the reality. Let's not forget the fact that Keitaro was damaged really heavy and his pain was incredible; his only tool to oppress it were his rage and fury. With these tools gone, poor Kanrinin could fully feel every single bit of this huge amount. He began to scream like he was tortured in hell (well, he was… he's got his own small hell inside his body), he was bending in insanely ways and if only many bones in his body weren't broken until now, they would have been during these crazy movements. The situation was getting worse every second and no possible cure could be found nearby… or could it?

Shinobu felt her heart singing, she saw that Urashima-sempai, her dear sempai was returning from prolonged nightmare, set up by his tenants with her help. She was a bit proud of herself, but it was acceptable – she really helped him after all. And then, when everything was going to be ok Keitaro suddenly began screaming and bending. Shinobu was really scared, she couldn't understand what was going on, but then realized that it was pain from all his wounds he was feeling. Moreover it seemed that the pain would kill him, so Shinobu tried to do the best she can to help her sempai – she hugged him as strong as she could to prevent him from hurting himself more and began whispering soothing words of comfort coming straight from her heart into his deaf ears. She couldn't think of doing anything else (and thanks god she couldn't) and just continued to comfort Keitaro putting more and more of her soul into it. Meanwhile young man's organism was trying to survive, overcoming all the damages, and his soul was fighting to continue staying on the Earth. Alone these factors weren't enough to help in the situation, but their combination, supported by growing mental bond between Keitaro and Shinobu (and a great deal of her own soul energy too) managed to overcome the crisis and then eliminate it. Now Kanrinin's well known invulnerability mechanism could turn on and heal the remaining wounds. His life was safe and it was all because of and thanks to his dear Shinobu-chan! Keitaro understood it and wanted to thank her somehow but couldn't – he was too weak at the moment. Young girl wasn't feeling energetic either, so completely exhausted they both fell asleep – Keitaro in young girl's arms - and rested for some time.

Meanwhile still debating Hinata Sou high council discovered Shinobu's absence and decided to go look for her. So they did – and soon found her in Keitaro's room, moreover she was dangerously close to the beast of the house, so the only idea that came to their mind was – free the innocent girl from his clutches! Operation "Shinobu's extraction" commenced. Trying not to awaken young one, girls surrounded sleeping pair and began to pull her away, but… Suddenly they were greeted with a not-so-welcome stare from the room owner. His swollen, red and at the same time icily cold eyes examined them for a bit, then he snorted and said with a tinge of a threat in his quiet voice:

"What the hell are you doing here? Leave now before I get angry again!"

Before girls were able to answer him, Keitaro added:

"And don't you dare to wake up Shinobu, I promise I'll make you very sorry about it!"

Saying this Keitaro closed his eyes and went to sleep again, hugging sleeping girl and caressing her hair a bit:

"Sleep well my dear… Sweet dreams." – Saying this Kanrinin relaxed and limped on the floor again. 

Girls were really confused at his behavior – they couldn't understand how the boy they were living with for a year already could act so differently in one day. First he became insane and fire-breathing, now cold and ice spitting… They hesitated for some time and then decided to leave for their own good. The look of the kanrinin wasn't especially welcome and his wrath wasn't pleasant. By the way Shinobu was safe with him – however angry and annoyed girls were they could easily recognize concern and care in Keitaro's voice when he was whispering to her.

The rest of the day was uninteresting. Lovely pair slept until next morning and girls were counseling again – this time they tried to understand what to do with resident manager and how to treat him further. Their questions were answered by young man himself later. 

He woke up in the morning, gently holding young fragile girl and admired her beauty for a while. Then he tried to extract himself from her embrace but failed waking her too. Stares that boy and girl exchanged spoke better than thousands of words – care, concern, love – all of this was included… This very moment Keitaro and Shinobu understood that they are destined to be together and liked it very much. Some nagging thoughts about Naru, Toudai and together appeared in Manager's head but were dismissed without any doubt. Almost for an hour young pair was pleasuring themselves holding each other, kissing and whispering words of love. Then their stomachs simultaneously growled indicating lack of food inside. 

This event broke the mood and reminded about outer world at the same time, so Shinobu had to go cook and Keitaro began cleaning procedures to insure that his room had at least a presentable view – it was really scorched after the 'battle'. Soon delicious flavor of nice cooked breakfast spread through all the Hinata Sou and sleepy tenants crawled into the dining hall. They've already almost forgotten about yesterday and started this new day like always – the only missing thing was Keitaro's usual beating because he was still repairing his room. Girls sat at the table and began usual morning chatting but suddenly two questions passed in their minds – was yesterday real and where is Keitaro? Both were answered when Kanrinin entered the hall sparing them a wary look and taking his seat wordlessly. However, when his eyes met with Shinobu's they became a lively and warm again. Young pair shared understanding glances and started eating. The rest of tenant joined them. The breakfast continued in complete silence and when it ended Keitaro stood up, thanked the cook and left the room without paying any attention to other tenants.

This startled girls – Kanrinin wasn't able to hold a grudge for a long time. Moreover he wasn't able to hold grudge at all! They decided to find him and have a conversation – he still didn't apologize for yesterday. So they did – found him in his room and began accusing and demanding apologies, but the conversation went in a totally another direction. First Keitaro tried to drive them away, then understanding that it's impossible he refused to apologize, blamed them for all the destruction and abuse excluding only Shinobu and stated that she was the only one real human in all their group. Girls wanted to get at him for this remark but a death glance from his ice-cold eyes changed their mind. His fire fury was quite enough for them – they didn't want to know what his ice fury could be like. What if he had frozen all of them? So girls left Keitaro alone and resumed their daily activities.

After this incident the live in Hinata Sou became stable again, but there were some serious changes – Keitaro refused to talk to anyone except Shinobu and the girl herself became less and less friendly to other girls. At the same time young pair spent much time together and was really mushy then. Even when Mutsumi entered the Hinata Sou again things became like that. Keitaro usually talked to her but was always polite and reserved. It upset woman very much but when she learned about the incident she understood everything and vanished. She, Naru and Keitaro saw each other sometimes in the Toudai but never really talked – only exchanged their greetings. However funny it is, but anyway after the incident young Kanrinin lost all his 'pervertness' and clumsiness.

After approximately a year of such lives girls couldn't bear the cold ignorance of Keitaro any more and tried to apologize understanding him at last. But they were too late – his trust was lost forever and though he wasn't so cold any more he never became friendly like in good old times. The lives of Hinata tenants continued anyway – Suu went to her home country and became a princess. Motoko graduated from school and went to Kyoto to inherit Shinmen Ryu. Mitsune finally found a job and engaged with a nice young man, and moved to him. Naru graduated from Toudai and returned to her family afterwards. They all had nice lives but one thing was always nagging in their minds – the incident with Keitaro and his lost trust in them. Were they wrong? Was he wrong? Whose fault was it? And why did Shinobu receive the gift of his life and care while they were claimed as enemies (or neutrals afterwards) rather than friends. And this thing didn't let them live to the fullest.

Speaking about Shinobu – when she was old enough to engage she immediately did so and then married Keitaro. They ran the Hinata Sou together – great cook and skilled manager - and had nice happy family with lots of kids. They lived long and happily, had many grandchildren and passed in the same day.

This ending wasn't meant to happen also. The destined ones didn't get together – the destiny of several people was rewritten because of one incident… Was the effect good or bad – anyway it still was…

Never push a person over the edge – or deal with consequences.

AN: Ok here we are again – Shinobu got the boy, she and Keitaro are happy, everyone else is quietly jealous of them, he no more loves Naru and KEITARO IS NO MORE CLUMSY PERVERT!!! Isn't it strange for the world to be like this? Anyway this is the end of Hinata Sou's story in this universe. Hopefully I'll post the next ending soon… Ja ne.


	6. Forgiveness

A/N: Ok, it is the fourth ending of my story. Sorry for the long wait, I'm trying my best… However on with the story. 

Completely confused Shinobu didn't resist and soon she was sitting in around a small lamp with all other tenants listening to their conversation. And the conversation just was not going to end constructive.

Everyone wasn't listening to one another, Motoko and Naru insisted that Keitaro must be dealt with, Su and Kitsune wanted to leave him alone, Shinobu tried to say something but was ignored. Girls shouted and quarreled for the rest of the day but still they couldn't come to any conclusion. After all they decided to leave the male alone and let him think of what he'd done understand that he was wrong and then apologize to them next morning. After making this wise decision girls left for their respective rooms and prepared to sleep because they were very tired because of the 'conversations'. 

At first Naru was a bit scared to sleep in a room above Keitaro – he wasn't very nice this afternoon and her anger already died out. So she was really nervous and wanted to ask one of the girls to sleep with her but resisted and headed in her room. As quietly as she could she changed and laid on her futon. She really wanted to sleep but the Morpheus's kingdom evaded her. Naru's mind suddenly started to play the earlier day's scenes involving Keitaro. It disturbed her really much so she tried to cast them away by talking to herself:

"Why? Why do I keep seeing this? Why can't I stop thinking about this Baka? I don't have any feelings towards him! I don't!!!" 

However her words didn't have desired effect; worse of that – she caught herself listening to what Keitaro was doing. A little piece of guilt was clouding her judgment over the whole situation but even she didn't acknowledge it.

Understanding that she can't get rid of her attention turn she decided to submit and interest herself in his wellbeing for a bit. Then she suddenly understood that for the whole hour while she was fighting with herself no dingle sound escaped Keitaro's room. This startled her: usually the Idiot turned in his sleep or something but now the silence in his room sounded deadly. Naru decided to go on a quick recon mission looking through the floor hole and seeing what his condition was. And she immediately didn't like what she'd seen.

At first sight the situation could be called normal – a boy was lying in a dark room on the floor still probably sleeping with a content smile on his face. But: his floor had a big spot of dark liquid and a metallic scent could be recognized in the room. One plus one gets you the fact that this spot was blood of the young boy. And this fact has enough to make Naru really started. More of that - the amount of blood Keitaro lost looked like the critical one, humans tend to die if they loose any more. Of course, she thought, it was the invincible Keitaro who can't die of a simple blood loss and all, but still… She tried to imagine her life without this perverted idiot and she didn't like it. Yeah she definitely didn't like it.

Naru had already forgotten about the whole fighting thing, now she just wanted to ensure Keitaro's… safety. She slid through the hole to his room and cautiously crawled to Keitaro. The smell of blood strengthened as she came near him confirming Naru's worst thoughts and the amount of it spilt on the floor made her really worried. Seeing many wounds and broken bones didn't help to ease her. But the content smile resting on the dying boy's lips puzzled her completely. She couldn't understand how he could be happy in such a pain. The thought about a dream world didn't come into her mind. The piece of guilt that guided her here finally surfaced and made her want to help the boy. She didn't know what to do but… what the hell? Failing is better then not trying at all, isn't it? And the things couldn't get worse for him than they already were. Powered by these thoughts Naru finally approached young man's body and lowered herself on the floor next to him. She was still fighting with herself saying that she had no feelings towards this perverted idiot and so on but she was already losing this battle. As a sign of the complete defeat her hand betrayed its master and reached carefully for young boy's limp form. Then her voice followed suit and asked quietly:

"Keitaro, are you ok?"

Realizing the unreasonableness of further struggle Naru gave in and asked louder:

"Keitaro, are you ok?"

She got no reaction from lying boy and it pissed her so she groped his shoulders and shook him:

"Answer me, dammit!"

The shaking was strong enough to drive Keitaro from his dream world back to reality with all the pain in his body. To say that he was unhappy about this would be an understatement - he was deadly furious. Pain once again started his engine of rage and hate and became a fuel for it. The only thought left in his mind was: "Get rid of the intruding person with much damage to it preferably." Fortunately his body was too weak to do it under normal circumstances. But his rage could soon empower it to act after all. He didn't know who this intruding person was but he really didn't care about it. Whoever it was he was going to die soon. A thought of his old self struck him suddenly: "What if it was Naru worrying about him? Maybe she wanted to show her care? Or maybe even l…" But it was immediately shoved away. And then he opened his eyes…

The first thing he saw was Naru's face close to him shouting something. Then his ears began transmitting the things she shouted – something about answer, wake up and… ok? care? "Where did this come from?" he asked himself. He was going to start moving (and that meant fighting) but something didn't let the rage take full control of Keitaro's body. Whatever it was he didn't know. Maybe it was his love to Narusegawa? Though it didn't stop him from hitting her during the fight they all had in the daytime it restricted him now. Maybe the fact that she was alone in his room and she wasn't hitting him meant some? Whatever, Keitaro only opened his eyes and stared intently at Naru still remaining in his half-lying position on the floor. (His upper half was lifted a bit by Naru when she was shaking him.) 

Meanwhile in the real world Naru stopped shaking young man and her voice was losing its sound every second. She began to wonder if Keitaro would ever answer her. A thought about his death appeared once again and didn't go away now. It scared her to the max – if Keitaro was dead it meant that she along with others killed him! She killed the person she cared for, whom she liked and maybe even loved? This thought scared her and she began to sniff holding Keitaro (though she was doing this much gentler now) and her voice became a bit desperate to reach him. Kanrinin chose this moment to open his eyes. Naru didn't see this at first and was still trying to wake him up by shaking. But at that moment her 'shaking' was more like gently rocking as if she was soothing a baby. Add a lullaby to the scene and a perfect mother-child one could be seen. Something like this came through Keitaro's mind at the moment so he decided to try and contain his rage (and feel his pain) for a little bit longer and see how the situation will unfold. 

Naru finally noticed that the man in her hands opened his eyes. It eased her down and tensed at the same time: former because he was alive and latter because she didn't like the look (or rather stare) she got from him. His eyes were burning with rage and it was directed at her! She even wanted to run away because now she confirmed that he was still alive and she could now call for an ambulance rather than police, but something stopped her from doing this. The reason was simple – Keitaro's upper half was too heavy for frightened girl to shake off… and besides he still didn't make any move to hurt her. Then she noticed one thing – as she was continuing to mindlessly and gently rock Keitaro's body his stare was becoming less and less dreadful. It proved that her actions were right and it relaxed her very much – she didn't want the repetition of what has happened earlier. 

At the same time Keitaro was thinking about Naru's actions. She seemed so caring and kind, totally unlike to what she seemed during the fight. Was she sorry for what she'd done? Or maybe she just pitied him? Whatever it was she still showed some concern in his wellbeing and thus could be excluded from the 'bunch of evil witches' that plagued his mind. She could have been cruelly joking, but he didn't think it was the deal – her actions were of too genuine care for a joke. These rational and non-enraged thoughts significantly lowered his rage and hatred engine. It was a slow process and he didn't notice it at first, but slowly his pain became not a fuel but just pain that he felt returning all over his body and then he felt it all… His actions were quite predictable: he screamed.

Naru has seen his scream coming and she didn't want to have the whole Inn up so she covered his lips with her hand and pleaded: 

"Keitaro, please be quiet, you'll wake everyone!"

Of course her request wasn't granted - the amount of pain Keitaro felt couldn't be held without showing it and screaming was the best one… so he screamed and then began tossing in her arms. The girl was startled at first – she couldn't understand why did he start to scream and struggle now because he has already been pretty harmed before but then a realization struck her like a lightning bolt! "It must have something to do with the whole hate thing!" One more question popped in her mind then: "Why did this hate come in the first place?" Naru tried to understand it thinking of how to constrain Keitaro's movements. I'm sure I don't want ever to feel what he is feeling right now… Then another bolt struck her: "Feelings! Keitaro's feelings! We've hurt him beyond the limits and he just couldn't forgive us! So that's the reason of this 'incident'! Poor guy, we must have been much too rash to him…" Then a sudden warm feeling emerged inside her: "I should make up for his suffering at least a little bit."  So she decided a certainly nice way to constrain his movements, but still being Narusegawa Naru she said:

"Listen to me Keitaro, if you think I'm deeply in love with you or something you're totally mistaken. I'm doing this to help because I don't know any other way!" She said and hugged him strongly. Young boy didn't understand a single word from that tirade but close contact with her body helped him to relax a little – he was fighting with himself to not break of pain… And was slowly losing, but then a little comfort that Naru provided strengthened his defense and let him fight more. And the fact that this comfort was provided by no one else than Naru herself helped him a lot. So he continued to suppress cries of pain and tossing and finally winning fell asleep in his love's arms. And his love couldn't let him go because she was too afraid of him going frenzy again so she soon fell asleep too holding him gently.

Several hours later they woke up. Keitaro was up first and he could see Naru sleeping peacefully holding him in warm embrace. He thought at first that the pain went away but it immediately proved him wrong and struck all over the body. It was much less than before and this level of pain was quite bearable, but his first reaction – short scream and small tremor awakened sleeping beauty. She stretched a bit and wanted to cuddle her liddo-kun a bit more but ten a sudden realization hit her: she was not in her room, she was not cuddling her liddo-kun and she WAS holding something in her hands! Before she could go ballistic the events of hours before appeared in her mind and she let out a sigh. Then she tensed up again, finally opened her eyes and looked at Keitaro… to see him looking at her and smiling his normal smile (well, not quite normal – he was still feeling much pain remember it.) Then she understood the situation she was in and tried desperately to find a way out. She simply couldn't admit that she cared for the boy… yet so she needed an excuse and she needed it fast! Then the thought about Keitaro's feelings reappeared in her mind and she finally got it. She would need to do some great talking work with the girls, what the hell she should need help from Mitsune the matchmaker but still she got out of the hook. 

With this determination Naru released young boy (unwillingly) from her embrace, blushed a bit and the spoke to him:

"Let me explain some things Keitaro. I didn't come by myself to your room – I was selected as a member of Hinata girl council to try to ask forgiveness for our actions. I was chosen because I was less likely to be hit when you'd see me alone so that our mission could be a success. But when I came into your room and saw you lying on the floor dying I as a human being felt pity for you and tried to help you. Don't misunderstand that… holding for a lover's embrace it's nothing like that!"

 This 'statement' was said in a way that revealed her lie pretty good but Keitaro was naturally dense and more of that he was quite distracted by bearing his pain at the moment to notice it. As Naru was talking his smile was fainting more and more until his face became sad and regretful.

"So… " She continued "I'm here to ask for forgiveness for our previous actions as a member of Hinata Sou's girl council. Please Keitaro don't hold any grudge against us we'll try to make up for our damage dealt to you later ok?" She sighed again and bowed her head in shame before going on: "We are really sorry Keitaro and we would never do it again. Please forgive us! Let the Hinata Sou be a peaceful place where everyone likes each other once again!"

After holding this speech young girl stood still waiting for Kanrinin's decision. She was a bit afraid that he can reject the offer and part with them or go berserk again, but she hoped that kind and caring person Keitaro really were could find it in himself to forgive them… and she wasn't mistaken. After some thinking (a bit dazed off by his current condition) Keitaro managed a sad smile. His thoughts of the moment were not so nice: "Oh well, at least it shows me that she cares about my well-being. Well, who else would do all the chores in this darned Inn if I had left? Still they asked for forgiveness, they understood they were wrong so it is no use to be angry any more. I don't feel like I would want to be angry with them anyway. Might as well forgive them." 

Thinking like this young man sighed and answered the girl's question:

"Yeah, of course I forgive you all. Please don't do it again – I may not be able to survive THIS next time. And thank you for your care Narusegawa I really appreciate it." He thought for a while and added: "Can you leave me now? I need some sleep to heal my wounds in the body and in the soul and I'm sure you wouldn't like to be in my room when I sleep any more, would you?"

Inside her head Naru heard some loud shouting to say "yes" and stay with him, but she still couldn't do it so she shrugged, wished Keitaro good night (even though it was already almost over) and returned in her room. She needed some sleep too – she's got a lot of work in the morning. The rest of sleep was uneventful. In the morning Naru managed to wake up first and she immediately went to talk with other girls (shaking them up if she needed to). 

She talked with each girl in Hinata Sou and convinced them that they were wrong and they should go apologize to Keitaro. It wasn't easy and she got a lot of teasing of her 'relationship' with clumsy Kanrinin but eventually her plans came to fruition – all girls apologized to Keitaro and he accepted it, the peaceful atmosphere of Hinata Sou has been restored and their life became normal again… At least almost normal – Keitaro lost most of his cheerfulness and will to life. But wounds in his soul closed also (maybe not as soon as in his body) and life returned in him again. At the same time Naru had more and more problems with hiding her affection towards Keitaro (especially because she was attending same uni with him and they were together in classes often – yeah, Keitaro hadn't got under roof top and his leg was never broken so he got to study in Toudai with Naru and Mutsumi) and so on the summer vacation she finally gave up and admitted her love to Keitaro and they spent it together really happy. So when Keitaro had to go to USA she was waiting for him as a girlfriend and probably even bride. And this time Keitaro managed somehow to send her a letter every week. Kanako never showed up knowing that her dear brother was really happy with Naru and she needn't save him from 'evil witches inhabiting Hinata Sou'. Yes, girls went much easier on him after that fateful day partly because he was so sad and partly because he wasn't so clumsy anymore (guess which reason was the main). When Keitaro returned from USA matured and handsome Naru completely fell for him and decided to marry him as soon as possible. And she did it in age of 19 (yeah, not 4 years later!) Girls from Hinata Sou were really happy for a young couple but all of them were jealous of Naru for a bit – Keitaro became really handsome and each of them wanted him for herself! Keitaro and Naru lived a long and nice life, had many children and grandchildren and passed away in the same day. Other girls from Hinata Sou also had pretty lives and each of them was happy that that little 'accident' didn't have any bad consequences. 

This ending is much closer to the original idea of Love Hina (still deviating from it of course – elsewhere there wouldn't be a need in this fic). This way promise was fulfilled and promised ones were united. Life was set back on its rails after the accident and everyone were happy long after because of one simple thing – they had enough guts and sense to ask for forgiveness! Even if Naru talked them into it still it was their decision. It wasn't easy for all of them but in the end they were happy they did it. 

Remember that only death is irreparable!

A/N: Ok, it was the last chapter – the fourth 'happy' ending of my story. Anyone'd like to say it wasn't happy? Well, I don't have any other ideas how to end my story in other way for now so you may consider this fic finished. But if I ever have an idea – another chapter may come then. Sequels aren't my specialty but if anyone would like to use my world – you're free to do so (but if you'd mention in your fic which world you are taking from I'd really appreciate it – I have my ambitions after all!) Anyway this fic is over at least for now and I'm going to write Eva/Vandread fusion soon so stay tuned. Good bye, see you soon my dear readers!


End file.
